


Fire Queen Dance Break

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pretending, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Susie, Queen of the Fire People, does it again!
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Fire Queen Dance Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agoodmusekickin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodmusekickin/gifts).



_Susie, queen of the fire people, stood atop Mount Power and lifted her arms triumphantly._

_“Now I have finally defeated the Slimy One!” she shouted. “Minions! Come dance with me! But don’t get too close to the fire!”_

_Susie moved in tempo with her minions. No more Slimy One! No more Team G.R.O.S.S. and their meanness! No more…_

Susie landed on the ground with a grunt as she danced her way off the edge of the couch cushion. An imagination really could be a dangerous thing, she mused to herself, rubbing her now-sore elbow, before getting up to dance again.


End file.
